Si el destino lo quiere
by Karol 38
Summary: Han pasado 15 años desde la desaparición de Shinichi, ahora Ran es policía y Conan está infiltrado en la organización en los EEUU. Nada está a favor de que vuelvan a verse, pero un pequeño accidente de tráfico cambiará las cosas. One shot.


**Han pasado ya 15 años desde la desaparición del joven detective Shinichi Kudo, y 10 desde que Conan Edogawa dejó la casa de los Mouri para irse con sus padres. **

**En todo este tiempo, Ran se ha convertido en una de las mejores policías, cuya popularidad sólo puede igualarse a la que tuvo la detective Sato en su momento, su amiga Sonoko se ha convertido en una famosa diseñadora de modas y los "Detectives juveniles" son ahora la "Agencia de detectives Edogawa", en honor a su antiguo amigo de la infancia.**

**Por otro lado, Conan Edogawa ha entrado a formar parte de la organización de los hombres de negro como su fichaje más joven, bajo el nombre de "Brandy", intenta destruirlos desde dentro con la esperanza de encontrar un antídoto para el APTX4869, para ello cuenta con la ayuda de Ai Haibara, que permanece oculta en su apartamento de Nueva York.**

**Él vive en América, ella en Japón, él se hace pasar por uno de los malos, ella trabaja abiertamente con los buenos, pareciera que jamás volverían a encontrarse pero, ¿y si el destino no lo quisiera así?**

………………………………………………**..................................................................**

**Ran se dirigía a comisaría a toda velocidad, se había quedado dormida y si volvía a llegar tarde se ganaría una amonestación y una reducción de sueldo.**

**Iba tan distraída que no vio al hombre que se le cruzó por delante, y que, de no haber frenado en seco, habría atropellado.**

**-¿Está bien? - preguntó, pero el hombre la ignoró y siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.**

**Esta actitud le resultó por demás sospechosa a Ran, ¿qué clase de persona sale corriendo después de casi ser atropellada, sin decir una sola palabra ni mirar al conductor del coche? Sin duda alguien que tiene algo que ocultar, susurró una vocecilla en su cabeza.**

**Ran se debatía entre volver a arrancar el coche y pisar a fondo el acelerador para llegar a comisaría o aparcar en el primer lugar que viese libre y seguir a aquel sujeto. Al final ganó su sentido justiciero, y es que lo de ser policía lo llevaba en la sangre.**

**Siguió a aquel tipo hasta un almacén abandonado, donde lo perdió de vista, a pesar de eso, Ran siguió caminando, en silencio, con cuidado de no ser descubierta por quienes pudieran estar ahí.**

**Al doblar una esquina vio al hombre que estaba siguiendo, acompañado de una mujer a la que no pudo reconocer porque estaba de espaldas, lo único que podía distinguir de ella era un largo cabello de color rubio platino.**

**Los dos desconocidos intercambiaron unas palabras que Ran no pudo oír y el hombre saco una pequeña caja de su chaqueta, Ran intentó acercarse para ver mejor pero al hacerlo movió una barra de metal que había en el suelo y esto delató su presencia.**

**Los desconocidos se giraron y Ran apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse para que no la vieran, sin embargo esto no sirvió de mucho, pues un par de minutos después sintió un pinchazo en el costado y todo su mundo se volvió negro.**

………………………………………………**..................................................................**

**Tras haber dejado inconsciente a la chica, el compañero de la mujer la llevo con ella, mientras el hombre al que Ran había seguido se retiraba del lugar.**

**-La chica lo ha visto - dijo el hombre, que debía de rondar aproximadamente el metro ochenta y cinco y tendría unos 40 años, de tez oscura y pelo negro.**

**-No lo creo - le respondió la mujer -, puede que haya visto nuestro encuentro pero dudo que lograse ver el interior de la caja.**

**-Deberíamos matarla.**

**-No, llevémosla al cuartel, tal vez pueda sernos útil.**

**-¿Por qué tantos remilgos Vermouth? Parece que no quisieras matarla.**

**-No digas tonterías, mira su pantalón, lleva una placa, ¿no crees que la aparición del cadáver de una policía pondría en alerta a las autoridades? No nos conviene.**

**-Podríamos hacer desaparecer el cadáver.**

**Vermouth negó con la cabeza.**

**-Absenta, ¿acaso crees que la policía no buscaría a uno de los suyos? No, lo que más nos conviene es llevárnosla y que decida el jefe que hacer con ella. Vamos.**

**Absenta cogió a Ran en brazos y salió del edificio tras Vermouth, para montarse en un Jaguar negro y poner rumbo al piso franco.**

………………………………………………**..................................................................**

**A unos 20 kilómetros de distancia, en el piso que la organización tenía en las afueras, un joven de unos 21 años bajaba a uno de los laboratorios subterráneos. Después de tanto tiempo de espera, al fin le habían asignado una misión en Japón, y con ello la posibilidad de hacerse con una muestra del APTX.**

**Afortunadamente para él, aquel día no había mucha actividad en el lugar, por lo visto la mayoría de los científicos habían acudido a una reunión en otro lugar y sólo quedaban allí un par de personas.**

**Recorrió el laboratorio con rapidez en busca del veneno, pues debía volver arriba antes de que sus compañeros regresasen de "hacer negocios". Encontró una pequeña caja con cápsulas de apoptoxin y guardó una en una cajita metálica, que luego metió en su bolsillo.**

**Volvió al piso superior justo a tiempo de escuchar el sonido de un motor y de ver, un par de segundos más tarde, como Vermouth entraba en la casa seguida de Absenta, que cargaba un bulto sobre su hombro.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-Nada grave "cool guy", sólo una chica curiosa que ha seguido a nuestro contacto y hemos tenido que traerla. Absenta, llévala abajo y enciérrala en alguna de las celdas, mañana vendrá el jefe, que decida él que hacer con ella.**

**El hombre asintió y bajó al sótano con la prisionera, cuando pasó por su lado, Brandy no pudo evitar palidecer, al ver el rostro de la mujer que habían traído como rehén.**

………………………………………………**..................................................................**

**Horas después, Ran se despertaba en una celda con las muñecas encadenadas a una pared y con una punzante sensación de dolor en el costado. Seguramente la habían aturdido con una pistola eléctrica y se la habían llevado de aquel edificio a su cuartel general.**

**Sopesó sus posibilidades, estaba encadenada a una pared, en un lugar desconocido, a merced de unos tipos que quien sabe que harían con ella y nadie sabía que ella se encontraba allí. Estaba metida en un buen lío.**

**De pronto la puerta se abrió y Ran alcanzó a ver la silueta de un joven, al que no podía ver el rostro a causa de la luz. El chico se acercó a ella y con mucho cuidado abrió los grilletes que aprisionaban sus muñecas, lo hizo tan lentamente que Ran tuvo la absurda impresión de que intentaba no hacer ruido.**

**Cuando sus muñecas estuvieron libres, utilizó uno de sus movimientos de kárate para librarse del muchacho y salió corriendo por la puerta, que él había dejado abierta.**

**Recorrió los pasillo con cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie, y mirando con un espejo de mano antes de doblar las esquinas, para no ser descubierta. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello era un laberinto, jamás averiguaría como salir de allí sin un mapa o alguien que la guiase.**

**Escuchó voces tras ella y no supo que hacer, se había metido en un pasillo sin salida y en cuanto los dueños de esas voces doblasen la esquina la descubrirían. **

**Sintió como una mano le cubría la boca mientras un brazo sujetaba su cintura, quiso protestar pero alguien susurró un "shh" en su oído y no pudo hacer más que callarse. **

**Quien quiera que fuese el que la sujetaba, la llevó hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde, como por arte de magia hizo girar la pared dejando al descubierto una sala escondida. El desconocido la empujó dentro sin mucha delicadeza y cerró la puerta a toda prisa.**

**-¡Más cuidado idiota! Podías haberme hecho daño.**

**-La que debería tener más cuidado eres tú - respondió él, aún sin darse la vuelta -, soy yo el que debería quejarse, has sido tú la que me ha hecho daño, no al revés.**

**-¡Yo sólo intentaba escapar! ¡Sois vosotros los que me teníais secuestrada!**

**-Por si no te habías dado cuenta te estaba soltando, y haz el favor de no gritar o nos van a oír.**

**Pasaron unos momentos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella se preguntaba si podría confiar en aquel chico, estaba claro que trabajaba con las personas que la habían secuestrado, pero por otro lado, acababa de salvarle la vida; él simplemente vigilaba el pasillo, atento a cualquier señal que le indicase que habían sido descubiertos.**

**Finalmente las voces se alejaron y el muchacho se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a encararse con la chica, que en cuanto le vio dio un grito de sorpresa.**

**-¡Shinichi!**

**-Casi, Ran-neechan.**

**Ran parpadeó un par de veces.**

**-Co.. ¿Conan?**

**La chica se desplomó en una silla, parecía en estado de shock.**

**-Pero, no, no puede ser, tu siempre ayudabas a mi padre con sus casos, ¿cómo has podido acabar trabajando con esta gente? Son criminales.**

**El muchacho se arrodilló frente a ella y puso su mano sobre una de las suyas.**

**-Realmente no trabajo aquí Ran, soy un infiltrado. He aceptado unirme a esta gente para conseguir una muestra de uno de sus venenos y poder destruirles.**

**Ella le miró horrorizada.**

**-¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! ¡En cualquier momento podrían matarte! Y ¿no te estás exponiendo mucho al ayudarme?**

**-Es cierto, todo lo que has dicho, pero no pretenderías que te dejase ahí abajo ¿verdad?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**-Bien, ahora que ya está todo aclarado sígueme, te sacaré de aquí.**

**El muchacho se levantó pero ella le agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que se agachase de nuevo.**

**-Espera Conan, quiero saber ¿qué veneno es el que estás buscando?**

**Ahora fue el turno de él de ponerse nervioso.**

**-Ran, ¿para qué lo quieres saber?**

**-Porque quizá podría ayudarte.**

**-No puedes, el veneno que busco sólo lo fabrica esta gente. Además ya no es necesario, hoy mismo he conseguido la muestra que necesitaba y en cuanto se la mande a mi contacto podrá fabricar un antídoto.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te han dado ese veneno?**

**Los nervios de Conan aumentaban por momentos, si la chica seguía preguntando no le quedaría más remedio que decirle la verdad. Suspiró.**

**-En realidad sí Ran, voy a contarte toda la verdad, pero por favor, te pido que me escuches sin interrumpirme, luego si quieres me gritas, pero no me interrumpas mientras hablo, ¿de acuerdo?**

**La chica asintió y Conan comenzó su relato. A medida que avanzaba en su historia la cara de Ran pasó del asombro al enojo, y finalmente al terror, hizo ademán de interrumpir al chico un par de veces pero él levantó una mano pidiéndole que guardara silencio, pues era más fácil para él soltarlo todo de golpe.**

**Cuando finalizó su relato unos minutos después, se quedó callado, esperando una reacción de la chica, la que fuera, un puñetazo, gritos, lágrimas… pero nada de eso llegó. Ran se limitaba a estar sentada con la mirada perdida.**

**Recordando donde estaban y el peligro que corrían, Conan tomó la mano de la chica y la obligó a levantarse, lo que pareció hacerla reaccionar, pues se le quedó mirando fijamente.**

**-Escucha Ran, sé que debes de estar muy confundida por lo que te acabo de contar y que seguramente necesitas asimilarlo pero no hay tiempo. Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.**

**Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, la sacó de la sala y la llevó por pasillos y habitaciones que, en opinión de Ran, todos eran exactamente iguales. Sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su rostro.**

**-Todos los pasillos y habitaciones parecen idénticos para que ningún intruso pueda orientarse, es igual en todas las bases de la organización.**

**La chica asintió torpemente. Al cabo de unos minutos que a ambos les parecieron eternos, llegaron al fin al exterior.**

**-Sigue por ese camino - le dijo él, señalando un sendero que se perdía en un bosque cercano -, parece un camino largo pero en realidad es el más corto para llegar a la ciudad.**

**-¿Y tú que piensas hacer? - preguntó ella, hablando al fin, después de mucho rato.**

**-Debo llevar la muestra del veneno a mi contacto, una vez que fabrique el antídoto volveré a ser yo mismo y encarcelaré a toda esta gente. En el tiempo que he trabajado para ellos he reunido pruebas suficientes para encerrarlos a todos de por vida.**

**Ran quería preguntar muchas cosas pero sabía que aquel no era el momento, las vidas de ambos aún corrían peligro y no podían entretenerse, así que simplemente le tomó de las manos y se las apretó con suavidad. Él entendió y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.**

**Ran echó a correr a través del sendero mientras Conan volvía a entrar en la casa, dispuesto a coger un coche al aeropuerto, y desde allí un avión a Nueva York.**


End file.
